Angel of Darkness
by JessicaWolf93
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella and during Supernatural where Sam and Dean find out they are Vessels for Micheal and Lucifer. Charlie is a hunter, close friends with Ellen and Bobby. The boys go to Forks in need of Charlie's help with a case. Bella helps them instead. Sam and Dean find out something about Bella that's totally unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Twilight x Supernatural Fanfic. This story is set during New moon and during Supernatural when Sam and Dean find out they are Vessels for Micheal and Lucifer. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;-; If I did.. Castiel would never leave my room... . Anyway, on with the story!**

_Bella POV_

He left me.. I thought brokenly to myself. Ed-_HIM_ left me because he was 'tired of playing human', and that I 'wasn't meant for his world'. What a load of bullshit. I didn't do much after He and his family left me. They so claimed I was their daughter. Yeah, right. If I was their daughter why would they leave me?

I glanced out my bedroom window boredly as I sighed. It had been almost six months since _he_ left me. Charlie had been working late every night. Never coming home until 6 am or so. His clothes would be dirty and sometimes torn. I never questioned him about it.

I would sometime notice strange symbols on the floors and ceiling throughout the house, and salt on the windows and against the front and back door. Strange.

About a week after seeing the salt and markings I had gotten use to them. It didn't seem as strange as it used to. I moved into the kitchen to start making Dinner for Charlie and myself. I noticed the sound of a car pull up in our drive way, it didn't sound like Charlie's police car. Frowning I moved to the door and opened it just as someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and blinked, staring at the two men who stood on the porch. One was tall with dark brown hair which almost touched his shoulders. The other male was shorter than the tall one, with slightly spiked, light colored hair, and mossy green eyes.

"May I help you?" I asked lightly.

The two men shared a look before turning back to me and the tall one spoke. "I am Sam and this is my brother, Dean. Does Charlie Swan live here?" Charlie? Why did they want my dad?

"Yes. He lives here."

"Is he home?" The short one - Dean - asked. I shook my head.

"He's working right now." I said lightly.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a moment as if having a silent conversation and I lifted a brow silently at the two. They were starting to piss me off.

"What do you need Charlie for?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We need his help." Dean said shortly. "Well, you can find him at the police station."

"Why would he be there?" Sam asked, looking confused. I laughed at his expression.

"He is Chief of Police." I rolled my eyes at their expressions. "You say you want his help. Yet you don't know what he does for a living? How do you even know him?" I lifted a brow at them, waiting for an answer.

"We... are old friends of his." I scoffed, glaring lightly at the two. Uncrossing my arms, I moved closer to the two. Dean lifted a brow while Sam stiffened in his spot. I spoke lowly to them.

"Get off my porch and head down to the station to talk to my fa- I mean Charlie." I caught myself before I said father. I didn't want them to know I was Charlie's daughter. Sam nodded his head and grabbed onto Dean's arm to pull him to the car, a 1967 Chevy Impala - Awesome car. They got in and drove off.

Sighing, I walked inside and closed the door, heading into the kitchen to continue prepping things for dinner. I had a strange feeling that it wouldn't be the last time I saw Sam and Dean. I just didn't know that I would be seeing them an hour from now..

**A/N: Well.. That's the first chapter. Some of the characters are going to be OOC. But, what's a good story with characters being outside of their normal personality and whatnot, right? Anyway! Reviews mean more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for those of you who reviewed! I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Since this chapter was put up after christmas and new years.. Also.. If you hadn't noticed the characters are kinda and are going to be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.. If I did, Castiel soooo would not leave my room.. xD anyway on with the story!**

_Dean POV_

Sam and I were in baby as we headed to Charlie's work. Forks was such a small town. Smaller than Lawrence. I kinda liked it.

"Did you see how she looked?" Sam asked.

"What?" I asked, lifting a brow at him.

"Charlie's friend..? She looked.. bad. I guess you would say."

I listened to him and I thought back to how she looked. She did look bad. Like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever. Shrugging I looked back at him.

"Yeah.. well we need to get to Charlie and talk to him about this case and see if he can help us or not." I explained. Sam looked out his window and sighed.

"Yeah.."

I glanced at him once more and shrugged. Pressing on the gas more, I sped down the main road towards the police station. We arrived in short time. Parking, Sam and I got out of baby. I made sure we had out FBI badges, and headed for the front door.

When we walked up to the front desk Officer Reed(A/N: im just going with the name xD) - as his name tag said, spoke. "May I help you, gentlemen?" I glanced at Sammy for a second before I answered the man.

"Uh, Yes. I am Agent Donovan, and this is my partner, Agent Smith. FBI." We showed him our fake badges and the officer lifted a brow, inspecting the badges for a second before he spoke once more.

"What can I do for the FBI?"

"We are here to speak to Cheif Swan." Sam said. "Is he here?"

"Ah, Yes. One moment." He told us before he picked up a phone and pressed a button. "Cheif Swan? Yes, two FBI agents are here to see you." He paused and listened to Charlie speak for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Alright. I'll send them back there." After that he hung the phone up.

"This way, gentlemen." He said as he stood up. He then led us back into this room that had 'Cheif Swan' by the door way. Opening the door for us, Officer reed let us in before he left.

"Close the door, boys." Charlie said. Sam went to shut the door as I looked at Charlie. Once Sam shut the door, Charlie sighed.

"What can I do for you, Dean?" He said with a lift of his brow. He still doesn't like to beat around the bush, eh? I thought with a small smirk.

"We need your help with a case, Charlie." Sam stated and I looked to him for a second, before I moved my gaze back to Charlie.

"And where is this case at?" He questioned us as he ran a hand down his face.

"It's in Lawrence..." Sam and I said at the same time. Pausing, we both looked at each other with a look before we glanced back at Charlie.

"Boys.. I would love to help you but I can't. I retired from hunting." I blinked in shock. Charlie? Charlie Swan, retired from hunting? This must be a joke.

"You're joking.." I said with a small laugh. "Right?"

"I'm afraid not, Dean." I blinked, shocked.

"But, Sir, we really need your help." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You and Dean are going to have to do this on your own." Charlie explained.

Sighing softly, I rubbed my jaw and nodded. "Alright, Charlie."

Leaning back in his chair, Charlie watched us for a moment. "I know you two are going to stay in a hotel tonight.. But why don't you two stay at my place tonight? Have dinner with Bella and I?" He asked us and we looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, Charlie." Sam said.

"Who is Bella, Charlie?" I asked, curious to know the broken looking girl staying with him.

"Bella is my daughter. Isabella Swan." He said with a tilt orf his head. "Why?"

"Just curious.. We stopped by your place before we came here." I explained and he nodded.

"Alright, well, I have to finish up here. So, why don't you two go ahead and head to the house I will meet you guys there." Sam and I nodded to Charlie and left his office, nodding to the officer at the front before heading back to my baby.

The drive back to Charlie's was quiet. I reached over and turned on the raido, lowering the volume to where it wasn't so loud. Blinking as the song "Every rose has it's thorn" came through the speakers I shook my head a bit and continued to drive to the Swan's place.

Pulling to the curb next to Charlie's mailbox, I turned baby off and looked to Sam. "Ready?" I asked and Sam gulped and nodded. "Let's just hope Bella doesn't try to shoot us or anything." Sam said with a small laugh that died down slowly. I nodded at him and sighed. "Well, let's go."

Walking to the door felt odd. Like dark spirits where inside the house. I looked to Sam to see if he felt it too. He nodded and I huffed lowly. Reaching behind me, under my shirt, and grabbed my gun. Cocking it, I held it infront of me as Sam and I moved towards the front door. Moving to once side of the door and Sam to the other, I nodded at him.

We entered the house slowly, a shudder running down my spine. Shaking the feeling off, I turned the corner to see Bella and a male talking. We stayed silent, listening to the conversation.

"C'mon, Bella.." The male said.

"No, Mike. I wont do it." Bella glared.

I frowned, and lifted my gun just a little higher. Sam watched me and shook his head, Huffing ever so softly I nodded, lowering my gun. We stayed in the shadows, listening and waiting.

"Bella.. You know he needs you." This Mike kid said with a smirk.

I noticed Bella shake her head and grip her knees. "No.. he doesn't."

I looked at Sam and he shrugged. We both wondered who 'he' is. Glancing back at Bella and this Mike kid. They were still talking. Suddenly, Mike grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to him. She cried out in pain and Sam and I stiffened a bit. Gritting my teeth, I watched to see what Mike would do before Sam and I jumped in to help. All of a sudden, Sam and I heard a voice we haven't heard in a long time.

"Ah, Sam and Dean Winchester..." The voice was coming from where Bella and Mike. I squinted a bit, trying to get a good look at both of them. Then Mike looked up and Sam gasped. "_You_." I sneered at him.

"Indeed, Dean." Mike grinned. His eyes were a murky yellow color. Bella was looking between Sam and I to Mike and back. I lifted my gun to Azazel shook his head with a smirk, 'tsk'ing me.

"I wouldn't do that, Dean. Wouldn't want to hurt poor little Bella now would you?" He chuckled darkly and I grit my teeth and scoffed. I really hated this guy. I thought Sam and I kill the bastard. Guess not.

"What do you want with Bella?" Sam asked and I glanced at him before looking at Bella. She looked so scared. I tightened my grip around my gun. We needed to get Bella away from the sick bastard before something bad happens.

"It's not me, who wants the girl." The bastard smirked, tightening his hand around Bella's arm. She whimpered a bit and I moved a little closer. "Then who is it who wants her? Not that they are going to get her with me here." I sneered at the demon.

"That I cannot tell you, Winchester." Azazel said in boredom. Keeping his arms around Bella. "And why the hell not?" I sneered, lifting my arm a bit, tightening my hand even more around my gun. I looked to Bella and nodded slightly. Noticing my nod, she nodded back and slammed her heel onto Azazel's foot and slammed her elbow and fist into his gut and face.

Azazel grunted and released Bella. Once she was free she moved quickly - and clumsily - over to Sam and I. Raising my gun now fully, I pulled the trigger, hitting the bastard in the chest with the Rocksalt.

Bella hid behind Sam and I moved towards the bastard. "Now, who wants Bella?" I pointed the gun at his head. Azazel just laughed and lifted a brow. "You really think you can desroy me?" He asked cockily, a sinister smirk forming on the bastard's lips.

Cocking my gun, I sneered down at the demonic bastard. "Hmm Maybe." Tilting my head I tightened my finger on the trigger. "Try me." I grinned at him. Azazel rolled his eyes and smirked. "Maybe next time." With that he opened his mouth and the black smoke cloud left the kid's mouth. I swung my gun at it, only missing. It went past me and Sam, heading towards Bella.

"Bella!" I called hoping like hell Azazel would leave her alone. Sighing inwardly as the smoke only circled around her before leaving. Bella fell to the floor with a sigh. I scoffed and put my gun down, glancing to Sam who was looking at Bella with a confused look. "What the hell was that all about?" She asked and I lifted a brow.

"How about _you_ tell _us_ what that was all about?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said. She was lying.

Lifting a brow, I eyed her suspiciously. She was hiding something and I was going to find out what it was. Sooner or later Bella would have to tell Sam and I who or what is after her. And maybe we will be able to protect her.

**A/N: There.. That was the end of Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to post it. Been really busy with real life stuff. Review if you want another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I love seeing them. Anywho time for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.. If I did Castiel wouldn't leave my bedroom.**

_Bella POV_

After those two men left to find Charlie I sighed and moved back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. I made enough for two more people, knowing Charlie would invite those two for dinner.

As I was pulling the food from the oven, I heard a knock on the front door. "Coming!" I called, putting the food on the top of the stove and turned the oven off. Wiping my hands off on a hand towel I moved to the door and opened it.

"Ye-" I started but paused when I saw Mike. "Oh.. Hey Mike." I mentally groaned. Mike was really annoying and he was always trying to get with me. Opening the door just a little more, I stood with my arms crossed. "What can I do for you?"

"Yes, can we talk?" Mike asked. I lifted a brow.

"Uhm.. I guess." I said stepping outside a little more. If he wanted to talk it would be outside.

"Maybe inside? It's really cold out here." He said with that annoying voice of his. Sighing softly, I opened the door and walked inside, motioning him to follow. Once he was inside I shut the door and shuddered, feeling as if something was wrong. Shrugging it off, I glanced at Mike. Heading into the livingroom, I sat down on the couch.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I asked, shifted uncomfortably as he sat next to me.

"You should know what I am here to talk about, Isabella." A voice said. I blinked a few times and looked around seeing nothing. Looking back at Mike I lifted a brow. His head was down like he was looking at his hands.

Shifting, I scooted away from him only to be grabbed and pulled forwards. "Ow! Mike let go that hurts.." I tried to pull away from him. "I'm not Mike." That voice again. I shuddered at the sound of it.

"Who are you?" Mike looked up and I gasped. His eyes were a murky yellow.

"You may call me Azazel." He smirked.

"What do you want?" I questioned, my voice trembling. Noticing the tremble in my voice, Azazel smirked. "It's not me who want's you, my dear." He chuckled darkly.

"W-Who..?" I trembled slightly.

"The one who comes to you and your dreams." Azazel stated, his creepy yellow gaze locked on mine.

"Edward?" I asked in disbelief.

Azazel laughed and shook his head, gripping my arms tighter and I winced. "No you silly girl. The other one who comes to you in your dreams. Not this hundred year old virgin, sparkly vampire." He snorted, sounding disgusted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my voice cracking as I lied.

Lifting a brow, Azazel chuckled and tilted his head. "Really? Then why are you lying?" I gulped lightly and shook my head. Tossing his head back, Azazel just laughed.

"Right." He scoffed, glancing back at me.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably once more. I shifted my gaze to look at my hands. I understood what he meant but I didn't want to do it. I wasn't going to do it.

"C'mon Bella.." Azazel smirked, and I shook my head and lifted my head to him.

"No, Mike. I won't do it." I glared at him.

"Bella.. You know he needs you." He said with a smirk.

"No. He doesn't." I said with a shake of my head.

I noticed him shifted his gaze away from me ever so slightly to the doorway. I frowned ever so slightly before he suddenly grabbed me and I cried out in pain. Next thing I know, he is speaking.

"Ah, Sam and Dean Winchester..." Winchester? I frowned a bit. The same Winchester's my dad is friends with? I wondered. Blinking towards the doorway, I noticed the same two males.

"You." The shorter one sneered. I wondered if He was Dean or Sam.

"Indeed, Dean." So, the short one was Dean. I looked between Dean and Sam to Mike and back again. I cringed slightly as Dean lifted his gun towards both of us.

I noticed how Azazel smirked and 'tsk'ed Dean. He winced as he grabbed me and held him to him. "I wouldn't do that, Dean. Wouldn't want to hurt poor little Bella now would you?" He chuckled darkly and I winced a little as he tightened his hold on me.

"What do you want with Bella?" Sam asked and I glanced at him before glancing at Azazel. I was so scared. What did he want with me? I thought he wanted me.. Yet I had no idea who he was.

"It's not me, who wants the girl." He smirked, cockily. "Then who is it who wants her? Not that they are going to get her with me here." Dean sneered at him.

"That I cannot tell you, Winchester." Azazel said in boredom. Keeping his arms around me.

"And why the hell not?" Dean snarled at him, lifting his arm a bit, pointing his gun at Azazel. I looked to Dean and noticed him nod slightly. At his nod, I nodded back and slammed my heel onto Azazel's foot and slammed my elbow and fist into his gut and face.

Azazel grunting and let me go. Standing up I swiftly - yet clumsily - over to Sam and hid behind him. Dean moved towards Azazel and he lifted his gun, shooting him in the chest.

"Now, who wants Bella?" Dean sneered, pointing the gun at Azazel's head.

Azazel just laughed and lifted a brow. "You really think you can destroy me?" He asked cockily, a sinister smirk forming on his lips.

Cocking his gun, Dean sneered down at Azazel. "Hmm Maybe." Tilting his head, I noticed Dean tightened his finger on the trigger. "Try me." he grinned at him. Azazel rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Maybe next time." With that he opened his mouth and the black smoke cloud left the kid's mouth. Dean swung his gun at it, only missing. It went past Dean and Sam, heading towards me.

"Bella!" Dean shouted, and I squeezed my eyes shut with a scream. I felt something go around me and I sighed opening my eyes looking from Sam to Dean. "What the hell was that all about?" I asked.

"How about_ you_ tell _us_ what that was all about?" Dean asked, his brows furrowing

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said, lying and I knew he knew I was lying.

I sighed softly and moved to the kitchen. "How about we eat and I will tell you what I know.." I told them with another sigh. Fixing them and myself a plate of food, I sat down at the table and waited for them to sit. Once they were seated I opened my mouth to tell them what I knew.

"I've been having these... Dreams.. Nightmares I guess you would say." I started, playing with my food as I spoke. I looked up at the two Winchesters and I bit my lip a bit.

"In my dreams I keep hearing a voice calling my name. Saying that he needed me for something.." I shuddered a bit at the memory of the dreams. They felt so real.

"So.. How long have you had these dreams?" Sam asked me and I shrugged. "Maybe.. a day or two after Edward left me.." I said and the boys just stared at me.

Frowning I tilted my head. "What?" Sam looked down and Dean frowned.

"When was the date?" Dean asked and I sighed.

"Edward left me two days after my birthday which is on September 18th." I explained. Taking a bite of food, I chewed and swallowed before I spoke again.

"So.. on September 22nd I started having those nightmares." I told them. Dean and Sam seemed to stiffen a bit about the date and I frowned.

"What?" I asked, looking between the two brothers and chewed on my bottom lip lightly.

"It's nothing." Dean said sharply. I frowned even more at the two and Sam sighed a bit.

"Imma call Bobby and see if he knows anything." Sam told Dean. Dean nodded and I huffed leaning back in my chair. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?" I asked and Dean shrugged.

"It depends on what Bobby says." He explained and I nodded, leaning back in my chair. I wondered what would happen about these dreams I've been having and if Dean and Sam could help me. No matter.. I decided I would go with them and help them. I know my father used to be a hunter. Sam and Dean are obviously hunters as well. I clenched my hands into fists under the table. I was going to become a hunter and maybe stop these horrible dreams.

**A/N: Well.. That's that for chapter three. I am just making the Dates up since in the show Supernatural they don't say dates.. so Im going with the flow... Hope you guys don't mind! Reviews equals more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I love hearing how you like my story. It keeps me writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

_Sam POV_

After hearing Bella's story about her dream, I stood up and headed outside to phone Bobby. I scrolled through the contacts on my phone and pressed send on Bobby's name. After a few rings Bobby answered the phone.

"Yeah, Singer here." His gruff voice sounded from the phone.

"Bobby. It's me." I answered.

"Ah, Sam. What's up?" He asked.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and I cleared my throat. "Well.. You remember Charlie Swan, right?" I asked and I could hear pages being moved on the other end.

"Yes, I know Charlie Swan. Why?" Bobby asked.

"Well.. He has a daughter named-" He cut me off. "Isabella. I know."

I frowned a bit and rubbed my forehead before I continued. "Yeah well.. She's been having re-occuring nightmares." I told him. The other end was quiet for a few minutes before Bobby spoke again.

"I see.. Did she tell you what they were about?" He asked and I nodded though he couldn't see. "Yeah she told me and Dean." I told him.

"Well what was it about?" He asked and I shuffled my feet.

"She keeps having a dream about someone calling out to her saying they need her for something." I paused a moment. "Bobby. Her dreams started the day Dean and I found out where were Lucifer and Michael's vessels." I heard a chair on the other end.

"You're joking, right?" Bobby's gruff voice came through the speakers.

"I wish I were..." I sighed. I glanced back at the house and sighed a bit.

"Okay, Sam I am going to call Charlie and talk to him. I am going to tell him Bella is coming with you and Dean." He said. I blinked a few times. "Are you sure Bobby?" I questioned lightly.

"Of course I'm sure, ya idjit." Bobby yelled into the phone and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Okay, Okay. Call me back after you talk to Charlie." I said.

"Alright. Keep Bella safe until I know what we are dealing with." He said.

"Alright. Thanks, Bobby." With that I hung up. Glancing around outside, I frowned ever so slightly before I turned and headed back inside.

As I walked into the kitchen, Bella and Dean looked up at me. "So, what did Bobby say?" Bella asked me curiously, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well.. He said you are to come with us." I said.

"Great... we have to babysit." Dean groaned and Bella glared at him.

"I'm not a child." She snapped at Dean. My brother glanced at Bella and rolled his eyes.

"To me you are a child." He smirked. "Dean. Knock it off." I said and Dean just rolled his eyes. Groaning, I rubbed my head and sat down in a chair. Bella looked at me then to Dean before she looked back at me.

"What about Charlie? He won't let me go without an explination.." She said.

"Don't worry.. Bobby is calling him." I told her. Just as that left my mouth, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. "It's him." I said and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" I blinked as I listened to Bobby. "Okay, got it Bobby." I said after a few minutes then I hung up my phone. I leaned back in the chair and Bella tilted her head.

"What did Bobby say?" She and Dean asked. They looked at eachother and Bella snorted. I rolled my eyes and looked between the two of them and laughed a bit. "He said Charlie said it was okay, and that we need to watch out for her." I said the last part to Dean.

"Okay." Dean said and I lifted a brow. He was seeming more agreeable tonight. Shrugging it off, I looked to Bella. "We leave for Bobby's in the morning." She nodded.

"You two can sleep down here." Bella told us as she went towards the stairs. "Im going to take a shower and head to bed. Do not come up there." She looked directly at Dean as she said that. I laughed lightly and Dean looked from Bella to me.

"What's so funny?" He growled at me and I just laughed a little more. "Nothing." I said with a small chuckle, and Dean just scoffed. "Right... Bitch." He smirked slightly.

"Jerk." I retorted. I could hear Bella's laugh from upstairs. Dean looked at me and shrugged. I stood up and put the rest of the food up in the fridge before I headed into the living room. Sitting on the couch, I leaned back against the back of the couch and glanced at Dean. He moved from the kitchen and sat in a recliner that was probably Charlies.

I sighed a bit and closed my eyes. Tomorrow we would leave for Bobby's and start teaching Bella the ways of a hunter. I wondered if she actually knew if Charlie was a hunter or not. We will find out in the morning.

**A/N: There ya go fourth chapter down. Reviews means more chapters! Keep them coming!**


End file.
